<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck it, I love you ( I really do) by Lifeandothercomplexities</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774180">Fuck it, I love you ( I really do)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeandothercomplexities/pseuds/Lifeandothercomplexities'>Lifeandothercomplexities</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, and go to bars, and try to have fun- but they're definitely in love, long term friends to lovers, pining oblivious Bughead, they live in new york</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeandothercomplexities/pseuds/Lifeandothercomplexities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is insane.” Betty says laughing breathlessly when he unhooks her bra and pulls it off, and he’s so drunk on that sound- her breathless, dizzying laughter- that it takes a minute to realize he’s actually here on Betty’s couch almost naked with her underneath him and that they are very definitely about to fuck.</p><p>Maybe it’s a bad idea. He has a feeling he might regret this at some point in the not so distant future- but right now, as he kisses his way down her body and hooks her legs over his shoulders to find her wet and wanting and so ready for him; right now it’s the best fucking decision of his entire life.</p><p> </p><p>Or- they go places and they meet people but in the end she's all he's ever wanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards — Winners!, Fall in Love with Riverdale: A Valentine's Event</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuck it, I love you ( I really do)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheavycrown/gifts">theheavycrown</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattycooper/gifts">cattycooper</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekspen/gifts">Geekspen</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherlynne/gifts">Cherlynne</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one shot is based very loosely on the movie, “ That awkward moment”, specifically Daniel and Chelsea’s relationship but with a very Bughead twist. I’ve tried using as little of the actual dialogue as possible but full credit goes to the movie for any similarities. The title comes from Lana del ray's song, Fuck it I love you.</p><p> </p><p>This was a fun story I wanted to write for v-day and the ‘Riverdale-events- fall in love with Riverdale’ and although it’s a little late, I hope you enjoy it!</p><p> </p><p>Shout-out to my dearest Lana @jjonesin4 for looking this up for me and adding some delightful thoughts and jokes! You are the best and I love you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok Betts you’re up!” </p><p>Betty swivels promptly on her bar stool and Jughead just has to take a minute to appreciate how perfectly she’s got this act together. There’s a friendly smile on her face as she watches the approaching girl, a pretty brunette in her twenties dressed like any New York girl looking for a good time at a bar after ten.</p><p>“That one’s just your type, Jones.” Reggie whispers frantically and Jughead grimaces.</p><p>“That is so not my type, Reg...” His eyes flit momentarily to Betty in her loose white cotton shirt and slacks, a blazer hanging casually from her shoulders. Her hair’s in its usual low bun, a style that suits her infinitely more than the pony tail she’d always worn in high school. </p><p>“That is so not Jughead’s type-“ Archie agrees but Betty’s already calling out a greeting to the girl, who smiles back a little hesitantly.</p><p>“Oh my God I love your shoes!” She gushes and the girl’s smile just blooms under her compliment. Betty has that kind of magic. She’ll focus on you and say things that make you feel like you’ve conquered the world. Jughead knows because she’s always been generous with her praise for him. It’s baffling really.</p><p>“I’ve been looking for an exact pair! Where’d you get ‘em?”</p><p>The girl launches in to a detailed recounting of when and where she bought the shoes and Betty listens with enraptured attention.</p><p>“They’re still on sale! You should pick up a pair soon or they’ll be out of stock.” The brunette advises, who has by now revealed her name to be Melissa.</p><p>“You know what, I will-“ Betty returns, then angling herself so that both Jughead and Reggie are under focus, casually says, “Melissa these are my friends, Jughead and Reggie. Oh and that’s Archie.” </p><p>“Jughead?” Melissa repeats curiously her eyes focused on him and Jughead shrugs.</p><p>“Long story. It’s a nickname.” He says briefly and something like interest sparkles in the girl’s eyes. </p><p>“How about you tell it to me over a drink?”</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Three years and they still do this every Friday night. They’ll meet up for a few drinks at Benny’s and then spend the rest of the night flirting away with strangers. Betty joins them on most Fridays and she seems to attract hot girls like bees to honey. She’s responsible for some of their best conquests to date- Archie’s New York born and raised, Park Avenue princess of a wife Veronica Lodge included. She’s even set him up with a number of potential girlfriends, but though the sex has been great with some of them, Jughead’s never quite managed to overcome his commitment phobia enough to actually want to pursue a relationship.</p><p>Reggie’s ex-girlfriend, Josie, was another one of Betty’s set ups and as much as he has been claiming that he’s over her (after she dumped him to go on tour with her band) Jughead’s pretty sure he’s not. In fact, he has a suspicion that Reggie’s excessively vigorous attempts to set him up with someone since the last two months are actually some form of denial- he’s trying to live vicariously through Jughead while clinging to the idea of Josie’s return and their eventual reunion.</p><p>Well, Jughead’s definitely not playing his game as he gets rid of the brunette who eventually walks away after he bores her with his monosyllables and moody expressions. Reggie runs off after her looking horrified, probably to apologize for his friend’s boorish social skills and Jughead chuckles to himself as he makes his way towards the bar again, where Archie and Betty are nursing beers, deep in discussion. Jughead grimaces- it’s that baby talk again.</p><p>“- so Ronnie thinks Timothee sounds nice but I don’t know Betts- I was hoping something simpler like Simon or Harry-“</p><p>“- look I know Simon’s a great name but you’ve got to let her have this one Arch- she’s doing you a big enough favour popping out a real life mini-you...”</p><p>Jughead slumps in the stool next to Betty’s and takes a sip from her drink, “Please for the love of God tell me we’re not talking baby names. I will go jump off a cliff if you tell me one more time you wanna name him Simon-“</p><p>“Baby names are important Jug-“ Archie frowns, “You of all people should know that. If your parents hadn’t named you Forsythe-“</p><p>“Oh fuck you, Archibald.” </p><p>Betty dissolves in to a fit of giggles as they continue to bicker.</p><p>“Hey, where’d the girl go?” Archie asks suddenly mid discussion.</p><p>“She figured she’d be better off a lonely spinster than trying her luck with me.” Jughead deadpans. Betty quirks an eyebrow, one corner of her mouth curved up in an amused smile.</p><p>“You’re losing your touch, Jones.”</p><p>“No-“ Jughead bristles, “- I explicitly stated she wasn’t my type.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah- whatever.”</p><p>Half an hour later he’s pretty ready to call it a night and head home when Reggie appears out of nowhere and elbows him sharply, “Dude, twelve o’clock- I’ll tell you when to look-“</p><p>“Reggie can you not-“ he says wearily, but Reggie just shakes his head.</p><p>“Trust me...this one is definitely your type.” He responds slyly and Jughead doesn’t miss the way he looks between him and Betty. She’s oblivious, typing away on her phone and Jughead follows the direction Reggie is pointing now. There’s a gorgeous, curvy blonde making her way towards their end of the bar, clearly thirsty after a round on the dance floor.</p><p>Jughead can’t deny it. She’s pretty much everything he’s attracted to in a woman, right down to the pastel pink toe nails peeping out from her stilettos. </p><p>“Well...she’s hot isn’t she?” Reggie presses and Jughead sighs.</p><p>“Your persistence borders dangerously on the line of tenacious, but yeah- objectively-“</p><p>“That’s my man!” Reggie thumps him and stage whispers, “Yo Betty! You’re up!” </p><p>Betty looks up surprised from her phone (who the fuck is she texting any way) and quirks an eyebrow at him, “Are you sure? I’m really not in the mood for another awkward encounter.” </p><p>“Oh we’re sure. Come on, Jones..”</p><p>She’s still looking at him a little unconvinced and that does the trick.</p><p>“You know what- yeah-“ He mutters, “I’m up.”</p><p>Betty nods. Something flickers across her face, something unreadable, but Betty’s poker face is perfect when she wants it to be and her practiced smile is back as she focuses on the blonde, calling out a greeting.</p><p>“Oh my God I love your shoes!”</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Work swamps him for the next couple of days and he doesn’t get to see the guys or Betty. She texts him finally the following Saturday asking about how it went with the mystery blonde and Jughead can’t even muster the enthusiasm to lie about it as he texts back.</p><p>His phone rings the next minute and it’s Betty.</p><p>“What is up with you?” Betty asks by way of greeting. Her voice is muffled by the din of voices and he knows she’s at that pretentious cafe where she plays the piano and sings jazz to her heart’s content on weekends.</p><p>“I don’t know,” He responds, rubbing his neck. There’s a shitty movie playing on his laptop and multiple messages from Reggie and Archie on his phone, but something’s just off. He’s in no mood to trudge all the way to Benny’s and watch his friends get drunk and make lame attempts at flirting but he also doesn’t want to lie on the couch and flick through Netflix’s suggestions for him.</p><p>“I guess you were right...” he adds morosely, “I really am losing my touch.”</p><p>Betty snorts, “Awww. Poor Juggie, hang on a sec,” She covers the mouthpiece and he can tell she’s talking to someone but he can’t make out the words. She clears her throat before she speaks again.</p><p>“Any chance you wanna hang out here? The coffee is particularly good today and I’m doing some really great covers-“Betty lowers her voice and he squints trying to hear her as she whispers, “- also there’s an extremely hot dude playing the piano right now and I could really use a wingman.”</p><p>“Ah, and here I thought you actually gave a shit about me-“ Jughead quips back trying to sound casual because there’s a sudden burning sensation deep in his gut.</p><p>“Come on-“ Betty whines, “You guys so owe me. I haven’t gotten laid since Adam and I broke up. That’s seven fucking months!”</p><p>You’re a dumbass, he tells himself but he’s already looking for his jacket as he says, “Well aren’t you lucky to have me, Betts? I’ll be there in thirty.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Uber drops him off at the cafe in forty minutes. </p><p>“Over here.” Betty calls out waving at him as soon as he enters. She’s sitting at the bar, legs crossed daintily, wearing another one of her ridiculously sexy monochrome outfits, a sheer white high collared blouse very clearly displaying the lacy camisole underneath. It’s a mystery why the entire bachelor population of New York isn’t kissing her feet right now. Her collar bones alone put the rest of the women in this place to shame.</p><p>He walks over to her dodging people because the place is jam packed.</p><p>“I’m so glad you came!” Betty whisper squeals as he takes the stool next to her.</p><p>“All you had to do was ask-“ Jughead winks as he orders a coffee. “ So who’s this penis- I mean pianist you’re talking about? Excuse me. How embarrassing.” She barely acknowledges his passive aggressive, definitely intentional slip with a half eye-roll and slightly amused smirk.</p><p>“See that dreamboat over there?” Betty subtly points with a jerk of her head in the direction where a dark haired, olive-toned, exceedingly good-looking man is playing the piano. She takes a sip of her drink and sighs, “Is that face the stuff of dreams or what?</p><p>Jughead makes a face, “That dude? I don’t know, Betty. I don’t trust him- what does captain attractive have to be so sad about? He’s playing the fucking blues for God’s sake.” </p><p>Betty shrugs coyly and bats her eyelashes, “Oh I don’t know- maybe he’s just lonely and looking for company...”</p><p>“Wow. Makes me want to punch him in the face.”</p><p>Betty laughs loudly, earning a glare from a group of middle-aged women sitting at a table near them. She flushes but returns his wide grin mouthing, “Asshole!”</p><p>The man continues to play for another fifteen minutes while Jughead comes up with increasingly ridiculous reasons why Betty should not hook up with him.</p><p>“Think about it Betts,” He says as the pianist finally ends his set with a flourish and gets up from the stool, “You cannot be that good-looking and have a skill. That’s bullshit.”</p><p>“Come on, you just heard him play...he really is that good. And given the dark, mysterious, brooding vibe he’s got going I’m sensing some kind of heart-break. Either way, it’s totally working for me..”</p><p>“That is what’s working for you? That? Really?”</p><p>Betty laughs him off again and watches the man approach.</p><p>“Ok you’re up!” She whispers and after one final eye roll Jughead turns around and greets him with a, “Hey man!” just as he’s passing by them.</p><p>The man stops, looking surprised and Jughead immediately says, “I just wanted to tell you that was a great set. I was really moved, almost bawled my eyes out-“ </p><p>“Uh- thanks I guess?” The man says looking like he’s trying to figure out whether Jughead’s being sarcastic or serious and he so wants to torture this pretentious asshole a little more but Betty aims a well-timed kick to his shin and he grunts.</p><p>“Ow! I mean- uhm- this is my good friend, Betty.”</p><p>The man turns his attention towards Betty who’s making her doe eyes at him, and if he had any sense he’d be on his knees already.</p><p>“Diego.” He smiles politely and shakes her hand.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Diego. I have to agree with my pal Jughead here, you were so good-“</p><p>“Betty plays the piano too, y’know...she’s up next.”</p><p>“That’s great.” Diego smiles again, and this time he’s amped up the level of charm- (the slinky bastard),“What are you playing?”</p><p>“Oh, just a couple of Nina Simone covers.”</p><p>“Really...” He looks surprised, “I’d have pinned you as more of a pop kind of girl.”</p><p>Betty does the high-pitched fake laugh that she does when she’s trying to flirt and it takes all of Jughead’s strength to not actually punch the asshole for his condescending remark.</p><p>“You’d be surprised-“ Betty says apparently choosing to let the comment slide, eyes glittering like jewels and Diego swipes his tongue across his lower lip in a way that has Jughead’s hands curling into fists under the bar. Betty raises an eyebrow at him. It’s his cue to leave and as much as he wants to play dumb and ignore it, he knows this isn’t how things work between them.</p><p>“Hey so- I need to get going-“ He mutters getting up and grabbing his jacket.</p><p>“Sure you can’t stay?” She says, twirling a curl around her finger, “I’m playing in five minutes...”</p><p>He stares at her perplexed because it looks like she means it? She just asked him to leave, didn’t she? Or did she? Did he read the eyebrows wrong? Fuck-</p><p>Diego is already occupying the stool he vacated and although Jughead kind of wants to murder him and then sit down and watch Betty take her turn at the piano, he finds himself saying, “Maybe some other time, Betts.”</p><p>She nods looking almost disappointed and he’s still wondering what to make of that when someone calls out her name on the microphone.</p><p>Once she’s gone through the crowd, followed closely by whatshisname (fucking Diego), he doesn’t leave immediately. There’s a nice secluded spot close to the exit that he occupies. He’ll listen to one song then leave, he tells himself. She’s got a glorious voice and he might as well enjoy it since he’s here.</p><p>Betty sits down delicately on the stool and starts playing the piano- the usual elegant pose he’s seen her strike so many times before- but there’s something different about her, something so much more lovely about her tonight. She’s just glowing with confidence. Completely beguiling in the way she moves that expressive mouth and sings in that sultry voice. </p><p>Jughead stands there watching her in the shadows while Diego’s sitting so close to her. Every time she smiles, it’s for that bastard. The burning is back in his gut and he has a feeling it’s going to stay. She’s got her eyes closed now singing:</p><p>Don’t say that we must part<br/>
Don’t break my aching heart.</p><p>He has no idea why but that sounds just about right. That’s really all he’s asking for.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>He kills an hour at a bookstore nearby, browsing through the shelves. When he finally walks out with three new books it’s only a quarter to nine. His mind wanders to Betty for the millionth time. She must be done with her set by now and probably leaving the cafe, maybe with Diego. The thought is unsettling but he convinces himself it’s only because he worries for Betty. She’s smart, but she’s very trusting sometimes. </p><p>He stops at his and Betty’s favourite pizza place on the way back to his apartment, but he realizes he’s not really hungry once he orders and asks the bored looking waitress to put it in a take away box instead. </p><p>Betty lives about a twenty-minute walk from his apartment and although there’s a short cut from the restaurant to his place that will take only ten minutes, he opts for the longer route that passes by her building. </p><p>Standing outside her apartment building he knows exactly which window is hers. The light is on inside her living room, but the curtains are drawn. Fuck are they already at it? Why does that feel so fucking depressing? He just helped set her up with that dude not two hours ago- he should be cheering for his friend. She’s done the same for him a number of times, and yet, all he can think about now that he’s standing at her doorstep, holding his stupid pizza, is how perfect the angle of her jaw looked as she played the piano and sang with her eyes closed and head tilted back. No one should have such a lovely side profile.</p><p>Another five minutes later Jughead is still standing there. He needs to move. He needs to get the fuck out of here before she catches a glimpse of him through her window and discovers that her best friend is a perverted creep. He forces himself to move, but instead of walking away he promptly walks to her buzzer and presses it.</p><p>It’s too late by the time he realizes in horror what he’s done, and although his first instinct is to cover his face with the pizza box and make a run for it, he can’t help looking up to see if someone’s at the window. He’s already picturing a scowling, shirtless Diego but it’s a surprised looking, albeit smiling, Betty (still in her clothes thank God!), that draws back the curtains. He instinctively holds up the pizza box and she motions for him to come up.</p><p>She greets him at the door, looking way too pleased for someone who may have been disturbed during sex, and he can’t help sighing in relief.</p><p>“Are you a wizard or something? I was just going to order a pizza.” Betty says taking the box he holds out and lifting the lid to take a hearty sniff.</p><p>“Like I said- you’re lucky to have me, Betts.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah-“ she laughs, but her smile is fond and it makes his heart do that funny flip that it’s been doing lately in her presence, “Come on in. Make yourself comfortable.”</p><p>He walks in, still looking around furtively for any signs of another person in the apartment, but comes back blank.</p><p>Betty’s already in the neat little kitchen adjoining the living area. “I’ll give this a minute in the microwave.” She calls out, “Why don’t you put something on Netflix meanwhile.”</p><p>“Sure..”</p><p>She takes out plates, forks, and knives even though they never use silverware with their pizza. Betty slips back into Alice Cooper™ engrained habits when she’s preoccupied.</p><p>“I’m not intruding, am I?” he asks tentatively.</p><p>“Well, if you consider spoiling my alone time with Tolstoy an intrusion, then yes, but other than that, no.”</p><p>Jughead chuckles and drops his jacket on the arm chair, making himself comfortable on the couch while the smell of re-heated pizza wafts in from the kitchen.</p><p>“Here you go.” Betty sing songs as she joins him two minutes later, putting the pizza box in front of him along with the cutlery and a chilled six pack of his favourite beer. </p><p>“So, what happened with- Alessandro was it?” He blurts out unable to keep it in any longer.</p><p>Betty snorts, “Diego. And no, we didn’t make out or exchange numbers or decide to hook up which is why I’m at home with my sad little book and lone glass of wine.”</p><p>“What? The dark, mysterious, brooding vibe didn’t work for you this time?”</p><p>Betty shrugs smiling wryly, “Oh, it was working just fine-“ she takes a sip from her glass, swirling the liquid in her mouth then sighs, “I don’t know, I guess I was just- too intimidated by the idea of dating someone prettier than me, you know- “</p><p>“I cannot relate- I’m always the prettier one-“</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Betty giggles and takes a bite from her pizza, chewing slowly, “Besides, he works out. I cannot date a guy who works out- can you imagine that kind of pressure?”</p><p>“Again, cannot relate,” He intones to more of her giggling. God it’s such a fucking delicious sound. She swallows her bite (why is he being such a creep, noting details about the way she’s eating??) and nudges his shoulder.</p><p>“So tell me- what really happened with that girl from Benny’s?”</p><p>“What?” Jughead asks pretending to flick invisible dust off of his flannel.</p><p>“You know what-“ she says waggling her eyebrows, “I thought you liked her...”</p><p>Jughead takes a moment to chew than shrugs, “She was nice...just- we weren’t really looking for the same thing-“</p><p>“Let me guess...she said the word ‘relationship’ and you bailed on her?”</p><p>Jughead just smiles crookedly and she doesn’t bring it up again as they enjoy their pizza and talk about work and Veronica’s impending delivery.</p><p>They’re making fun of Archie’s new obsession with the name ‘Steven’ when Betty takes a bite from her pizza slice and accidently smears some cheese across the edge of her mouth.</p><p>“Ah, Betts-“ Jughead says pointing vaguely at her face, “You’ve got a little something there-“</p><p>“Oh, sorry-“ she says and runs the tip of her tongue along the edge of her lip where he’s pointing but doesn’t quite reach the rogue cheese.</p><p>“Wait no- err- lemme just-“ He reaches forward to swipe it away and he doesn’t know how the fuck it happens, but his thumb somehow lands inside her mouth and before he can think straight and pull it out she puckers her lips and sucks on it. The sensation travels with lightning speed straight to his dick. Betty’s gone still, her pupils so dilated that the green is almost gone and a warm flush high on her cheeks. </p><p>He takes a shaky breath and she releases his thumb with an audible pop.</p><p>“Sorry, I just-“ she says in a strangled voice, wiping her mouth, her face pink and his neck feels hot.</p><p>“Yeah, no problem-“ his own voice comes out just as hoarse and they sit there for approximately thirty seconds while he stares blindly in front of him before he dares to look at her again. </p><p>She’s looking at him too and he has no idea who leans in first but the next second Betty is in his lap and they’re kissing.</p><p>They’re kissing and he’s lost his mind because nothing has ever felt as good as kissing his best friend of more than twenty years.</p><p>Her mouth tastes salty and warm and then almost sweet somehow. He has never catalogued the taste of someone’s mouth like this before and it’s fucking insane. Her tongue seems to be firing off nerve endings every which way and it’s so good he thinks he may just pass out. Betty’s making the most delightful noises in his mouth and he’s aware of the fact that he is suddenly, very painfully hard.</p><p>He pulls back gasping for air, “Betts- Betty-“ </p><p>“What?” Betty says breathily, unbuttoning his shirt and sucking small wet kisses down his neck. How the fuck is he supposed to try and think logically when she’s practically murdering his brain with her mouth.</p><p>“Betts- wait- are we really doing this?” He asks trying one last time to disengage her lips from his skin. Betty pouts at him and, no, that is not helping.</p><p>“Yeah- I guess- why? Don’t you want to?” Her eyes flit between his eyes and his mouth and it takes every inch if his self control to not pull her down for another kiss.</p><p>“I do-“ Jughead says, trying to swallow the saliva that’s pooling in his mouth, “I really fucking want to- but I just need to be sure we’re on the same page here-“</p><p>“Of course-“ Betty interjects nodding frantically in a way that’s almost comical but he’s too busy unbuttoning her shirt to actually laugh because he’s gotten all the reassurance he needs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They don’t make it to the bed because Betty has very strong calf muscles and once he’s removed her tights and panties (also black- exceedingly sexy), she hooks them around his hips and pulls him down on top of her. </p><p>“This is insane.” Betty says laughing breathlessly when he unhooks her bra and pulls it off, and he’s so drunk on that sound- her breathless, dizzying laughter- that it takes a minute to realize he’s actually here on Betty’s couch almost naked with her underneath him and that they are very definitely about to fuck.</p><p>Maybe it’s a bad idea. He has a feeling he might regret this at some point in the not so distant future- but right now, as he kisses his way down her body and hooks her legs over his shoulders to find her wet and wanting and so ready for him; right now it’s the best fucking decision of his entire life.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Post-sex, Sunday morning at home feels unusually bland and colourless. His mind keeps playing tricks on him, conjuring up images of Betty on the couch; sweaty and rumpled and so gorgeously exhausted from their lovemaking. </p><p>He has a hard time concentrating on anything and his heart leaps every time the phone rings. They’d been quiet afterwards, after the madness of that wild coupling had passed, both of them preoccupied with their own thoughts, no doubt wondering about the implications of what they had done. She’d watched him gather his things and dress; she’d watched him leave. They didn’t say anything.</p><p>Now, after he’s showered and eaten and had a whole night to think about it, he’s still as clueless as before. </p><p>Things have definitely changed. She’s no longer just his best friend. They’ve crossed a delicate line that’s always been there, but around which they had perfected their little dance. He’s not going to deny he’s had feelings for her before, the very fact that his fantasy woman is an exact replica of Betty is big enough evidence to the contrary...but before last night he had never actually thought about acting on his feelings.</p><p>Whatever they did was consensual- there’s no doubt about that- but he has no idea what comes next. Do they ignore what happened and move on as friends who did this one thing together? Do they sit down and talk it out? Or do they simply slip in to a routine of casual sex whenever the opportunity arises? </p><p>By evening he’s worked himself in to such a frenzy that he can’t sit still. He texts Archie, who tells him they’re meeting as usual for drinks. Before he can stop himself or overthink it, he shoots a text to Betty. Her reply comes two minutes later, confirming she’ll be joining them at Benny’s. Although the message is short like her usual responses, he reads it at least twenty times. </p><p>It takes almost an hour to get ready. He showers again and dresses in slacks and a button down. He feels like the occasion calls for making an effort. If he can figure out what she wants, he wants to let this girl know he’s interested by the end of tonight. </p><p>Both Reggie and Archie raise eyebrows at him when he joins them at the bar.</p><p>“What the fuck are you so dressed up for?” Reggie demands.</p><p>“Nothing.” Jughead replies, hoping he doesn’t sound as agitated as he feels.</p><p>His eyes keep flitting towards the door. She’ll be here any minute because she’d texted him but tonight the ending ‘xoxo’, has an entirely different meaning. He’s taking another sip of his beer when Betty finally enters and it’s only by some miracle that he doesn’t spit out his drink.</p><p>She looks ravishing in a black jumpsuit with a plunging neckline and a number of sexy gold chains that glitter against the milky white of all that exposed skin. His mouth waters just at the sight of her. She walks up to them smiling as Reggie and Archie greet her loudly.</p><p>“To the best wingman there ever was!” Reggie holds up his drink, “We’ll do some tequila shots!” he says to the bartender who nods.</p><p>She comes to stand next to him and brushes the tip of her fingers on his arm. The degree of pleasure that shoots up his spine is oddly disproportionate to the innocence of that touch.</p><p>“Hey you.” Betty murmurs and it feels like her eyes are sparkling. His face loosens into an idiotic smile, stretched so wide it hurts his jaw but he can’t seem to dampen it.</p><p>“Hey. It’s good to see you. “ </p><p>She laughs lowly and says, “Yeah, you too.”</p><p>They do their shots still staring at each other goofily. Reggie and Archie join in with ridiculous observations about random people and he’s just beginning to think it’s going unusually well when Reggie suddenly leans forward and whispers, “Betty! Blonde bombshell six o’clock! You’re up!” </p><p>Betty freezes, the colour draining from her face so quickly it gives him whiplash as her eyes flicker helplessly towards his. He can’t seem to look away, his heart beat erratic for an entirely different reason now. </p><p>“Hello! Incoming!” Reggie stage whispers again and Betty finally turns around, but not before she gives him a small, wistful smile that kind of kills him. The one she plasters on to call out a greeting to the girl is decidedly lacklustre, her lovely face still unnaturally pale.</p><p>The girl looks at her expectantly and Betty swallows twice before she finally says, “Hi- I just, uh- I love your shoes.” </p><p>“Oh.” The blonde smiles and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, “Thanks.” </p><p>“This is my friend, Jughead.” Betty says and he can practically feel Reggie’s eyes bulging out at how abrupt the introduction is. Betty’s technique is usually way more refined, but apparently, he’s not the only one not feeling it tonight.</p><p>“Hi. Nice to meet you.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you too. I’m Chloe.” She is really pretty, but he can hardly register anything about her face with Betty’s standing right next to him watching his every move, her smile strained.</p><p>Chloe waits for him to say something and when the silence begins to stretch awkwardly as they just stand there, finally shoots them both a puzzled look and excuses herself with a, “I’ll see you guys around.” </p><p>“What the actual fuck was that?” Reggie hollers, gaping at Jughead, “What just happened here?”</p><p>Jughead shrugs, hardly paying attention because Betty’s face has morphed in to the most brilliant smile he has ever seen and despite Reggie and Archie’s unimpressed remarks, he can’t bring himself to care, not when Betty’s looking at him like that.</p><p>“You know that was pathetic, right?” Reggie says shaking his head, still not over the awkwardness of the encounter, “you know that, right?”</p><p>“Yeah I know. I guess I’m not feeling it tonight.” Jughead replies cheerfully, downing the last shot, “I’m gonna call it a day. Hey Betts, you wanna share a cab?”</p><p>They share a look and he watches as she licks lingering salt from their tequila shots from her finger and nods. A warmth settles low in his belly as the bar, the people, his two very best friends- everything seems to fade away. Everything but Betty’s pretty finger inside Betty’s pretty mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They share a ride and make it as far as her floor. Two doors from her doorstep, Jughead’s resolve breaks and before she can protest he’s got Betty pushed against the wall, his mouth hot and hard on hers. She whimpers, clutching the lapels of his shirt, just melting in to him.</p><p>“Jug-“ she moans breathlessly, “- inside- let’s get inside first.”</p><p>“Yeah.” He murmurs stepping back and nodding, his eyes glued to her lips, “Good idea.”</p><p>They manage to reach her door and then he’s kissing her again and she won’t stop giggling into his mouth and why has he never felt so fucking good before?</p><p>Inside she takes the lead, slipping her tongue in his mouth, while her hands work feverishly to push off his jacket and undo his buttons.</p><p>She breaks for air and curls her fingers at the nape of his neck, “God, I am so glad you didn’t take her home- I wanted to rip Reggie’s fucking tongue out for a second there.”</p><p>“Are you kidding?” Jughead pants, “That girl didn’t stand a chance- or any girl for that matter-not when you’re looking exceptionally fuckable tonight-”</p><p>Betty lets out a startled laugh and grabs his face with both her hands so he’s looking at her when she says, “Can I tell you how glad I am that we’re doing this and I know you’re saying all this because you really mean it and not just to get in my pants?”</p><p>“Well, technically, I’m saying it to get in your pants-“ Jughead counters, grinning at her lop-sidedly and her eyes crinkle in delight, “- but I also mean it-“</p><p>He hitches her up and she does a sexy little hop, locking her legs around his waist and he half walks, half stumbles with her towards the bedroom, stopping frequently to make out and grind against the wall while they successively lose their clothes.</p><p>They nearly trip and fall on the way to the bed and land in a giggling breathless mess of tangled limbs. He makes quick work of her panties, and she hooks her toes in the waistband of his boxers pushing them down.</p><p>“Fuckin’ sexy...” he mutters.</p><p>“So hot...” she pants and somewhere between the meeting of mouths and fitting of limbs he pushes inside her and God that feeling; it’s devastating and breath-taking and utterly, completely perfect.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wakes up with a start. There’s sunlight streaming in through the gap in the curtains, illuminating everything in a pretty, soft glow. Betty’s half sprawled across his chest, her face squished into the side of his arm, warm, mussed and looking, he thinks smugly, very thoroughly fucked.</p><p>He just lies there watching her, feeling oddly content- something he has never before associated with the morning after sex. She’s not stirring, snoring very gently and he finds that so fucking endearing. Her hair is wild and there’s mascara smudged under her eyes. She looks so startlingly young and vulnerable like this and it lodges a funny lump in his throat. He’s known her all his life and this is the first time he’s seen her like this. It makes him want to bottle up this little moment...it’s almost sacred.</p><p>“You’re staring.” Betty says, eyes still closed, her voice laced with sleep and he smiles.</p><p>“Just wondering if I’ll look as old as you when I turn twenty-six this October.”</p><p>“Fuck off.” Betty drawls and he pulls her closer laughing then drops a kiss on her forehead. She sighs and opens her eyes finally. They look so green in the muted light, so soft and trusting- </p><p>He caresses her cheek, tucking some of those stray locks behind her ear and clears his throat, “Betts there’s something I wanna say to you- and I want to be very clear about it-“ he begins a little hesitantly. </p><p>Her entire body tenses and before he can actually say anything she sits up biting her lip as she murmurs, “Let me guess...you’re not looking for anything serious?”</p><p>He blinks at her surprised but she’s not done yet.</p><p>“Look Jug... this thing- doesn’t have to be a thing...” She says softly, touching a hand to his chin. Jughead swallows, completely unsure on where she’s going.</p><p>“It doesn’t?”</p><p>“No-“ Betty says shaking her head, “- and if you want to go back to being friends, then we can go back to being friends.”</p><p>Oh. Right.</p><p>It’s his turn to sit up now as he takes her hand and squeezes. “Betty- I don’t want to go back to anything- I like it here with you- just where we are.”</p><p>She looks thrown off by his admission, “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jughead says, “That’s what I wanted to say to you-“</p><p>She swallows as relief floods her face, “Wow...I wasn’t- I didn’t think you’d want to-“</p><p>Jughead puts a finger on her lips and gently pushes her back. “I want to.” He tells her and kisses her firmly on the mouth.</p><p>There’s not much talking after that, the room quiet save for the occasional moan that makes its way out of her mouth or the string of curses he grunts when she goes down on him. Naturally he ends up being late for work.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>In the grand scheme of things, becoming Betty’s lover fits into his routine like a glove- and one that has been tailored especially for his long, bony fingers. They slip into the wonderful quiet intimacy of sex without any glitches because being with her is just- easy. She’s his best friend after all. </p><p>He knows how her mind works already. He knows her quirks and tells. Needless to say, the way she responds to his body is mind-blowing. The familiarity they share makes it easy to verbalize a lot of things they’d normally shy away from with other partners in bed. She tells him what she likes in the coarsest, dirtiest terms and it’s hard to wrap his head around half the things that come out of that sinful mouth. She’s always had a little praise kink, he’s known that about her, but it’s a whole other monster when he’s got her moaning out crazy shit pinned underneath him, hard and hot and rough.</p><p>They still do all the things together that they did before, but it’s oddly thrilling to be able to press his cold hands against her inner thigh in the back seat of a cab after a few hours spent at the farmers market on her insistence, knowing that as soon as they reach the sanctuary of her apartment, he can fuck her to his heart’s content for being ‘such a good boy.’ </p><p>They still talk and banter and argue like they’ve done all their lives, but a lot of these arguments now end with her mouth wrapped around his dick because no one knows better than her that’s the best way to make him shut up. She’s got magic at the tip of that tongue, and some days it feels like he’s going to lose his goddamn mind from how turned on he always is just watching her move around his apartment while she tries to organise it a little, that sexy little mouth of hers moving a mile a minute.</p><p>They still haven’t told anyone what’s going on and there still hasn’t been any kind of ‘talk’. His friends are completely oblivious to the fact that he’s sleeping with Betty, but thankfully they’ve given up any attempts to try and set him up with any one else simply because it’s no use.</p><p>It’s crazy they haven’t figured it out yet, given it’s hard to keep his hands or eyes to himself when he’s anywhere near her, but for whatever reason both Reggie and Archie seem unable to put two and two together.</p><p>She asks him once, in the afterglow of lazy, sleepy Sunday morning sex about whether he plans on telling his friends or anyone for that matter- and when he’s unable to respond with any thing other than a lame ‘I haven’t really thought about it Betts’, she simply nods and doesn’t bring it up again.</p><p>Which is why when Valentine’s day creeps up on them, he’s still beating around the bush like an asshole.</p><p>“Got any plans this Friday night?” Betty asks casually while she’s making an omelette and toast, right before leaving for work on Tuesday (thanks to the overnight bag she brings when she’s staying with him) and he tenses. He’s been sort of dreading this question since February started.</p><p>“No-“ he answers slowly, “- thought I’d hang out with the guys or something-“</p><p>“Oh,” she says after a pause. “Right.”</p><p>He waits for her to say something else but she doesn’t and her face is turned away so he has no idea what’s going on.</p><p>“What about you?” he asks carefully, “Join us at Benny’s?”</p><p>“Uhm- no.” She says finally turning around. Her face is perfectly normal but he can’t help feeling that she looks disappointed. Something twists guiltily inside his heart.</p><p>“The girls from my office have a- sort of anti-Valentine’s Day thing planned- um, for all the single ladies- I’m invited and they told me I had to come so-“</p><p>“You haven’t told them about us?” he asks before he can stop himself, then flushes at the look she gives him.</p><p>“No one knows about us Jug. That’s what you- that’s what we decided right?” </p><p>“I-“ he realizes he doesn’t know what to say. It’s true enough. He’s the one that asked they should keep things between them initially and Betty- well Betty’s been saying yes to everything since he started asking. </p><p>It’s an awkward kind of silence in the kitchen, as she sips the last of her coffee and he tries to make himself useful but right before leaving she pulls him in for a hug. </p><p>“Jug-“ Betty says softly cupping his face, “look...I’m not expecting anything- I want you to know that ok?” </p><p>He grips her fingers but remains quiet and Betty kisses his cheek then steps back, “I’m heading to work. Eat that omelette before you leave. I’ll see you around.”</p><p>It’s only after she’s gone that he realizes that is not what he’d wanted her to say. He wants her to expect things of him. He wants her to push him into telling his friends. He wants her to push him into acknowledging the fact that he is very definitely head over heels in love with her and that the only reason he hasn’t told her so is because of his crippling lifelong fear of rejection.</p><p>The truth is that Betty’s been his best friend all his life- pushing and pushing and pushing him to get the things he wants- but she’s not going to push him towards making a declaration for her. </p><p>Well, if he can’t bring himself to tell her how he really feels about her- not without being pushed in to a corner first- then maybe he doesn’t deserve her after all.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>He meets Archie on Wednesday for coffee, something they do on Archie’s insistence quite often now because the approaching due date for his baby makes him all kinds of nervous and talking it out with Jughead seems to always soothe him. </p><p>This time, however, his friend seems to notice that he’s hardly present as he bemoans his wife’s latest decision to have a ‘home birth’.</p><p>“What’s up with you lately?” Archie finally asks and although his first instinct is to tell the red head he’s just tired, he finds himself unable to lie.</p><p>“Betty and I are sleeping together,” he blurts. Archie spits out the sip of coffee he’s just taken all over his shirt and then proceeds in to a hearty bout of coughing.</p><p>“Seriously, man?” Jughead asks unimpressed once the coughing has given over to a wheeze.</p><p>“What the actual fuck, Jug!” Archie finally manages, holding a hand up to reassure the concerned looking waitress that he’s fine, “Since when? How?!”</p><p>Jughead gives a not so detailed account of their relationship milestones so far and Archie gapes at him, his expression turning from incredulous to downright hurt when he realizes they’ve been keeping this secret for almost three months.</p><p>“So, what’s the problem now?” he asks once he’s eventually calmed down a little and Jughead rubs a hand on his face morosely.</p><p>“The problem is that I’m fucking in love with her, Arch, but being the prime asshole I am, I can’t bring myself to ask her out for fucking Valentine’s. I’ve been sneaking around with her, keeping her from everyone like she’s a dirty secret when in truth, she’s so fucking out of my league. I don’t deserve her. And what have I done to make her feel special? Nothing. Fuck I wouldn’t even be surprised if she broke things off which, by the way, not possible because we haven’t even had the fucking ‘talk’ because my head’s too up my ass-“</p><p>“Jughead!” Archie says loudly interrupting his rambling and he takes a deep breath.</p><p>“Jug.” Archie says again, “Do you love Betty?”</p><p>“Yeah. That’s what I’ve just been trying to tell you-“</p><p>“Jughead, shut up and listen to me-“ Archie snaps a finger in annoyance and this version of his friend is something new, “Do you want her to know what she means to you?”</p><p>“Yeah, obviously-“</p><p>“Then stop fucking around and tell her. It’s Valentine’s Day for fuck’s sake. Take her to dinner, buy her a present, shower her with compliments. Overwhelm her, you absolute idiot.”</p><p>There’s never been a simpler, easier, more on-brand Archie solution then this one. Jughead stares at his friend for the longest time and simply says, “I think you’re ready to become a great dad, Arch.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He calls Kevin, because what he needs only Kevin can get. Now that his mind is made up, he’s like a man possessed. He can’t shut his brain from coming up with the best ways to tell her how he feels.</p><p>God, he’s been such an idiot! But he’s going to make it up to her. He’s going to overwhelm her for sure. He’s going to really show her what she means to him and he’s going to give the best fucking surprise in the history of Valentine’s Day ever.</p><p>Only she doesn’t pick up her phone on Thursday. He calls her all morning but her number remains non responsive. He texts her and she doesn’t text back. He has the most miserable day at work, his heart sick from missing her and terrified that maybe she’s finally grown tired of his games and has given up. </p><p>Not now, Betts, he keeps praying. Don’t give up on me now- but she doesn’t reply. He takes an Uber to her place as soon as he’s free and his heart plummets when he realizes she’s not home. It’s like she’s packed up her bags and just disappeared because he’s broken her heart and the very idea makes him so depressed that he sinks to the floor outside her door and wraps his hands around his head, earning multiple odd looks from passers by, but he can’t bring himself to care- not when he’s pretty sure he’s broken both his heart and Betty’s in one fell swoop.</p><p>He dozes off, sitting outside her doorstep and it’s only when his phone starts ringing that he wakes up with a start. It takes a minute to get his bearings straight and by the time he finally picks up his phone he’s so shocked to read Betty’s name on it that he nearly drops it.</p><p>“Betty!” He says frantically unable to keep his pulse from spiking while his brain comes up with every possible reason he can give her to not break things with him, “Betts, what’s going on? Where are you?!”</p><p>“Hey.” Betty says sounding distracted but slightly surprised at the tone of his voice, “Sorry, my phone battery died. I just saw all your texts and calls. Everything ok?”</p><p>“Yeah- yeah...” Jughead breathes, “I just got a little worried. You weren’t responding and you weren’t home- where are you?”</p><p>“I- uh- I’m in Riverdale-“</p><p>“Riverdale?” Jughead repeats incredulously. Of all the possible places, their hometown was the last on his mind, “Why?” </p><p>“Nana Rose died last night and Penelope arranged for a quick funeral- I had to leave immediately...sorry I couldn’t tell you- it was a pretty last-minute thing and I forgot my charger home. I just got one from the store-“</p><p>“Betts...are you ok?” Jughead says taking a shuddering breath. Fuck he had no idea and now all his stupidly drawn conclusions sound ridiculous. </p><p>“Yeah- I’m ok...it’s ok- I had to just plan a trip without any prior notice whatsoever, so you know, my mind was all over the place. And Cheryl was so upset, which is, well, always hard to deal with, but it’s ok now. The burial is at 3 o’clock tomorrow and I have no idea how they got all the arrangements done in two days, but it’s the Blossoms, so you know-“</p><p>She’s rambling and he knows it’s either because she’s nervous or upset. Or both. He takes a deep breath.</p><p>“Betts...are you ok?” he asks again and this time she stays silent. He can listen to her short, muffled breaths and although he’s not a hundred percent sure, he’s pretty certain she may be crying. His heart twists painfully.</p><p>“Betts?”</p><p>Betty sniffles, confirming his suspicions and he grips the phone tighter, like he can transmit some degree of comfort to her through it.</p><p>“I’m just- I’m so lonely Jug.” She whispers brokenly and suddenly there’s a burning ache in his throat, “My parents aren’t here and Polly and Jason couldn’t get a flight home from London and it’s just, so many terrible memories come alive in this place and I just- I feel so sad. Nana was good to me...in all the rottenness of this place I thought she was kind...”</p><p>“Hey- I’m so sorry. I get where you’re coming from and I can only imagine what it must be like over there.”</p><p>Betty hums then says, “Well, you called- I feel a lot less lonely now.”</p><p>“Thank God for that,” he smiles into the phone, “I’m right here baby...”</p><p>Betty is quiet for some time at the other end of the phone and he holds his breath until she finally says, “Take care Jug. I’ll call you later.”</p><p>He hangs up giving it a few seconds before he dials another number.</p><p>“Hi. Yeah Kevin, change in plans. I’ll be needing one ticket to Riverdale on the earliest possible bus for tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>He feels ridiculous getting off at the bus stop wearing a suit but that can’t be helped because he’d changed before getting on. Thankfully his Uber arrives in less than five minutes and there are no unwanted encounters. The drive to Thornhill takes another ten minutes and he tries to force himself to relax although his heart is beginning to pound just at the thought of seeing Betty.</p><p>Jughead leaves the Uber at the gates and gives his name to the pompous looking security guard who lets him in- the name FP Jones familiar enough somehow so that he doesn’t bother checking his list.</p><p>He takes a deep breath, walking towards the Blossom family graveyard that is located to one side of the expansive manor. The place is oddly depressing with its gothic design and his heart goes out to Betty. He picks up his pace.</p><p>They’re all standing in the cemetery, still gathered around the freshly buried Nana Rose. He can see Betty, back towards him, offering condolences to Mrs. Blossom who is wearing the most dramatic looking mourning gown he’s ever seen. He walks towards her with a simple rose bouquet clutched in his hand and he’s almost there when a shrill, familiar voice greets him.</p><p>“What in the name of fuck are you doing here, Hobo?”</p><p>Jughead winces and turns around. “It’s great to see you too, Cheryl.”</p><p>Cheryl’s face, though tear stained, morphs in to a wicked smile. She saunters over to him, arms crossed across her chest, her lips no less red than normal, although the short black dress she’s wearing is certainly meant for mourning. She stops in front of him and arches an eyebrow.</p><p>“You’ve been rare along these parts of late. What brings you to the fair town of Riverdale, pray tell?”</p><p>“I live here Cheryl, remember?” He deadpans.</p><p>When she doesn’t look impressed, he sighs and hands her the bouquet, “ As much as I generally disagree with your family, Nana Rose was one of Riverdale’s oldest residents. For what it’s worth- I think she will be missed. I’m just here to pay my respects. I’m sorry for your loss.”</p><p>Cheryl’s face softens and she nods, wiping her eyes. “Thank you. Nana was truly one of a kind. I know you followed Betty here but it’s still nice of you to make the gesture. Are you guys finally fucking?”</p><p>Jughead coughs violently, turning an acute shade of red and gapes at Cheryl who’s still watching him amused when finally Betty turns around. Upon catching sight of him, she does a double take and then walks over hurriedly looking practically thunderstruck.</p><p>“Jughead-“ she says, voice laced with disbelief, “What are you doing here!?”</p><p>“Forsythe is here to join us in our mourning, cousin. Isn’t that so thoughtful of him?”</p><p>Betty looks at him, confusion apparent across her face but nods and murmurs, “Yeah- it’s nice of you to come, Jug...”</p><p>He shrugs an acknowledgement and Cheryl calls out to Toni who joins them, thoroughly happy to see Jughead and they just stand there for a while reminiscing about old times while Cheryl fills them in on town gossip. The girls eventually walk away to attend to other guests leaving him and Betty alone. She grips his arm looking panicked as soon as they’re at a reasonable distance. </p><p>“Jughead what’s going on?” she whispers frantically, “Is everything ok?”</p><p>“Everything’s fine-“ he touches her chin and then squeezes her hand reassuringly, “- I just wanted to be here for you-“</p><p>“Oh-“ Betty blinks at him, still confused, “- that’s- that’s really nice of you- but you really didn’t have to-“</p><p>“I know that, Betts,” Jughead says quietly, “you sounded so sad on the phone...I know coming here is never easy- I figured you could use the company.”</p><p>Betty smiles finally and there’s something so grateful about the way she looks at him when she says, ”Thanks, Jug. It means so much to me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They stay at Thornhill for some time on Cheryl’s insistence and it’s beginning to get dusky by the time they finally leave. Toni hugs him and Betty, while Cheryl simply says, “I won’t forget this, Forsythe. I wish the two of you much joy together.”</p><p>Betty looks at him surprised as they walk away having refused Cheryl’s offer for a driver to drop them off.</p><p>“Did you tell her something?” she asks and Jughead shakes his head.<br/>
“No one tells Cheryl anything Betty. She just knows.” That brings a smile on her face but she doesn’t say anything else and when Jughead takes her hand in his, she simply returns the pressure of his warm one with her own.</p><p>They grab dinner at Pop’s, Jughead practically moaning as he takes bite after bite of his burger. </p><p>“Doubtless God could have let man make better burgers, but doubtless God never did.” He says when they’re finally done and Betty grins at him as she wipes her mouth with a napkin and crumples it up in a ball.</p><p>They walk back towards the Cooper residence, a mutually unspoken agreement between them to stay the night there together. He’s here for Betty after all...he can go see his dad tomorrow morning at the trailer before they take a bus back to the city.</p><p>Betty takes off her cardigan once inside and he can’t help but stare at her cleavage; very, very pretty in that sweetheart neckline.</p><p>“Pecan pie?” Betty asks, taking out a knife and cuts him a piece from a half-eaten pie when he nods. He quirks an eyebrow at her when she takes a fork and a generous bite for herself directly from the pie dish.</p><p>“My mom’s not here.” She smiles mischievously, “The temptation’s too great. I’d have finished this on my own yesterday if I could.”</p><p>They finish what’s left of the pie between them, chatting leisurely as Betty recounts most of yesterday’s events at Thornhill, an entertaining tale always when the Blossom’s are concerned.</p><p>“Why don’t you go sit down while I clear up,” Betty suggests as she picks up their plates and puts them in the sink to wash.</p><p>“Sure,” he says, but instead of leaving comes to stand behind her. She’s got her hair in a ponytail and he wraps a hand around it, pulling her back a little so she’s pressed against him. Betty lets out a low, pleased little sound and relaxes when he presses a wet, warm kiss on her shoulder.</p><p>“How long after the death of a distant relative before you can fuck a girl you like on her mother’s couch?” Jughead asks as he drops kiss after kiss on the nape of her neck. Betty shivers and he hopes it’s because she’s as turned on as he is.</p><p>She drops her head on his shoulder, still facing away and whispers, “As long as you make her come first, now is just fine.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He fingers her right next to the dirty dishes, the maple syrup from the pecan pie oozing from the pie plate, the smell of it no more sweet than her arousal on his fingers. It doesn’t take long before Betty’s moaning and writhing, loud enough for the neighbours to hear and he can’t bring himself to stop her because she’s so goddamn hot like this, jerking her hips against him, riding out her orgasm as she gasps out his name over and over again.</p><p>On the couch, Jughead pulls off her stockings but doesn’t bother with the panties, only pushing them away as he pushes inside her and bottoms out, his pants and boxers pushed down to his knees. Her eyes roll back, mouth opening in a wide ‘o’, looking so, so sexy in her black dress that his brain’s going to explode not just from the intensity of his orgasm, but the sheer fact that she is here underneath him, willing and soft and malleable.</p><p>“I missed you-” He breathes in to her neck, his hands intertwined with hers, holding them steadfastly above her head as he pushes harder, “- so fucking much- couldn’t stand not seeing you-“</p><p>Betty’s eyes, luminous as emeralds, deep and secretive look at him questioningly. She’s quiet as he stares back at her but then surges forward to kiss him and something about it says she knows...she knows just what he means.</p><p>He comes hard and it takes some time for the world to make sense again because he’s dizzy with all the burning pleasure low in his gut. Betty’s still moaning prettily and he pulls out then fucks her again with his fingers and she comes a second time, panting loudly, a happy embarrassed smile on her face as she pushes his roaming hands away from her oversensitive skin.</p><p>They take a minute to catch their breath, the occasional giggle making its way out as they come down from their mutual high.</p><p>“Always wanted to get fucked on this couch,” Betty sighs while patting the cushion. </p><p>“I’m happy to do the honours.” Jughead snorts and she winks at him as she gets up but not before he slaps her ass lightly. Her stockings are lying on the carpet next to his hastily removed shirt and Betty picks up both daintily.</p><p>“Let’s go up to my room. As fun as this couch is, the bed is much more comfortable for sleeping.”</p><p>Upstairs Jughead squints at the walls and scratches his head. Betty’s watching him with a somewhat amused expression while biting her lip, “Hit me with it.”</p><p>He grins, “It’s still so...pink. And I’m really digging all those pillows.”</p><p>Betty flips him the bird, and throws one of the pillows his way that he catches with a chuckle.</p><p>“I’m gonna get a quick shower.” She says and unzips her dress, letting it drop as she wiggles a little. The sight makes him twitch in his pants despite the intense orgasm he just had. The way the black fabric makes a slow, tortuous path down her curves and finally pools at her feet is fucking mesmerizing. She steps out delicately and he must have been gaping at her like a caveman because she giggles as she walks towards the bathroom, her ass deliciously tantalizing in the lacy black panties.</p><p>“You can join me if you want,” her voice echoes from her bathroom and Jughead has never undressed so quickly in his life before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the shower, despite their proximity and the fact that Betty’s currently soap covered breasts feel heavenly in his hands, it feels more intimate than sexual. He’s hard again, all the noises she’s making only serving to fuel his desire as he works out the knots in her flesh, but there’s a strange lump lodged in his throat. The little curls at the base of her neck are so pretty, her hair a dark blonde in the water and all her long smooth lines so impossibly lovely. He has such a tenderness for her he realizes with a start. She’s making him mushy.</p><p>“You ok?” she asks as she senses him hesitate. When she turns around his heart does that funny flip he specifically associates with her now. She looks at him so softly sometimes it makes him want to cup her face and kiss her eyes and tell her she’s worth so much more than his stuttered attempt at whatever it is they’re doing. </p><p>“Yeah-“ he swallows and winds his arms around her pulling her flush against his skin. The water is still a steamy hot but it’s soothing here between them, without any barriers or covers, both of them stripped naked and vulnerable without anything to hide behind. She has dark circles under her eyes and more beauty spots than he can normally see when she’s wearing foundation. She’s never looked more beautiful than she does now, her eyelashes wet, her eyes wide.</p><p>“I missed you,” he says quietly and Betty curls her fingers into his back, her mouth pressed softly against his heart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back in the room she puts on his T-shirt and simple, white, cotton panties (that look no less sexy), while he puts on a fresh pair of boxers and gets under the covers. Betty lathers copious amounts of some sweet-smelling body lotion on her arms and legs and massages for a few minutes while he watches, just enjoying the simple domesticity of it. It’s not hard to imagine doing this with her every night. It’s so fucking easy it’s actually scary.</p><p>She finally gets up from her dressing chair and climbs into bed, snuggling into his side. Her curls are still a little damp and he runs a hand through them, loosening her waves and she practically purrs in pleasure.</p><p>“This is nice,” she yawns sleepily and Jughead hums in agreement.</p><p>“I wasn’t really expecting anything, but turns out Valentine’s Day was nice after all.” She says eyes closed, her tone teasing and suddenly he needs to tell her.</p><p>“I had reservations at Talula’s Table for us tonight,” he blurts out and Betty’s eyes snap open.</p><p>“What-“</p><p>“I was going to surprise you, but then your nana died and I didn’t really know how to tell you-“</p><p>Betty sits up, her hand resting on his chest as she looks at him. Her face is full of surprise and something else he can’t quite name and his heart begins pounding painfully.</p><p>“Jug,“ Betty says softly, almost like his name is a question and Jughead pushes himself up on his elbows so they’re almost at eye level.</p><p>“I know we didn’t talk about it. I know that- and I know I’ve been stalling about telling everyone or talking labels Betty but I’m done waiting.”</p><p>“Jug,“ Betty repeats but her voice catches and her eyes look wet and he needs to tell her before she cries (because he knows she’s going to cry any minute now).</p><p>“I’m in love with you Betty. I’ve been in love with you since God knows when and I’m a dumbass for not realizing it sooner...”</p><p>“You’re not a dumbass,” she sniffles and he can’t help grinning as he takes her hand and kisses her knuckles.</p><p>“I am and you know it. But I’m done with that crap. I love you and I want you if you’ll have me for real.”</p><p>She laughs out and swats him on the arm, “Of course I’ll have you, you dumbass.“</p><p>“Ok then... this me asking you if you’ll be my girlfriend, Betty Cooper, for real, so I can date the hell out of you.”</p><p>Betty simply throws her arms around him and straddles him while kissing him with so much enthusiasm it makes his head spin.</p><p>“I’m going to take that as a yes,” he pants. </p><p>When she finally pulls away, she giggles and murmurs, “Of course it’s a yes. I’m in love with you too, Juggie.”</p><p>“Thank God!” Jughead sighs dramatically, although the degree of relieved pleasure at her words is beyond anything he’s ever felt. “So now that, that’s clear, can I give you my present?”</p><p>“You got me a present? Why would you do that! I didn’t get you anything,” Betty wails as he leans over to reach his backpack on the side table. He takes out the little box he’d stuffed there last minute.</p><p>“I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me, Betts,” he opens the box and there are those David Webb, gold hoop earrings she’d been eyeing at his storefront everyday on her way to work. The gift is worth a lot, more than he’s ever spent on anything in his entire life, but the look on Betty’s face is worth every dollar.</p><p>“Jug...these are- I can’t take them- they’re too fucking expensive,“ she stammers, but he doesn’t let her finish, kissing her again passionately till she’s moaning in to his mouth </p><p>“You’re going to take them and you’re going to wear them to dinner when we go out and tell our friends.”</p><p>Her smile is radiant, albeit a little watery as they slide back still kissing and lie down. He resumes his gentle fondling, feeling so relaxed and happy. It’s literal paradise in her arms.</p><p>“Hey Jug,” she whispers. </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s Day.”</p><p>He smiles and closes his eyes. Happy Valentine’s Day indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well? Did you like it? Thoughts, comments...I'd love to get your feedback! I love you all and wish you guys a very happy belated Valentine's day! Come find me on tumblr @honestlyhappymoon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>